Manipulationen
Manipulationen sind auf Strahlung basierende Veränderungen der Umwelt, um diese zu verbessern oder zu zerstören. In anderen Spielsystemen würde man von Zauberei sprechen, in Fallout gibt es solch einen phantastischen Hokuspokus nicht. Hier wird die harte Realität mit purer Radioaktivität gefüttert um daraus etwas vermutlich durchaus möglichst wahrscheinliches zu kreieren... scheisze nein! Leben sie sich mit Hilfe von Manipulationen mal so richtig aus und geben sie dem Ödland all die schönen Dinge zurück, die es ihnen so herzlich auf den Leib gebraten hat. Aber bedenken sie, um Manipulationen wirken zu können benötigen sie die entsprechenden Gaben! Jede Manipulation erzeugt Strahlung in Höhe ihrer Stufe, da gibt es keinen Weg dran vorbei. Diese Strahlung dringt in ihren Körper ein und zerstört sie langsam von innen solange sie nicht etwas dagegen tun (Rüstung mit Strahlenschutz hilft leider absolut nicht dagegen, Rad-X, Radaway und das ein oder andere Perk hingegen schon). Um Manipulationen wirken zu können wird immer auf ein Attribut + die Stufe der entsprechenden Manipulation gewürfelt. Jede Gabe setzt ein anderes Attribut voraus: * Löffelverbieger benötigen BW, denn je schneller sie schütteln, desto mehr Spasz haben sie mit ihrem Zauberstab! * '''Radioaktivist '''zu sein bedeutet ein hohes Masz an AU zu besitzen, denn nur den perfekten Ton zu treffen nützt gar nichts, wenn man ihn nicht auch halten kann. Bedenken sie, dass ein entlastetes Zwerchfell und eine freie Lunge essentiell für den Gesang sind, was eine stehende Position voraussetzt. * '''Urani Geller '''ist das meditative Ende einer langen, spirituellen Reise zum Uransprung allen Seins. Durch ihn erfahren sie, was es bedeutet, sich vom Rest der Welt zu spalten. Aber nur mit WA erhalten sie auch den richtigen Blickwinkel für diese verworrene, abstruse Welt voll ungenutzter atomarer Energie. Auf dem Charakterbogen gibt es ein gesondertes Feld für die Blast Radius Manipulationen. Jede Stufe hat eine maximal mögliche Anzahl an einsetzbaren Manipulationen, die sich durch die Benutzung des entsprechenden Gabenobjekts und seiner Abnutzung erklärt. Irgendwann schwingen die atomaren Teilchen einfach zu stark um noch mehr Kraft aus ihnen zu saugen. Ist das Maximum einer Stufe erreicht kann aus dieser keine Manipulation mehr gewirkt werden, andere Stufen hingegen bleiben so lange offen bis auch sie ausgeschöpft sind. Geben sie ihnen etwas Ruhe (eine Ruhephase = 4h) und sie können wieder aus dem vollen U238-Pool schöpfen. Manipulationen wirken alle unterschiedlich, einige einmalig, andere solange man sich darauf konzentriert. In letzterem Fall gelten alle weiteren Proben während der Konzentration als um 2 Punkte erschwert. Stufe 1: *Telekinese: (BW) Bewegen sie Dinge bis maximal Nettoerfolge in Pfund Gewicht alleine durch eine schwungvolle Zauberstabbewegung. Die Manipulation endet erst wenn sie das Objekt willentlich loslassen. *Poltergeist: (BW) Lassen sie mehere Dinge gleichzeitig in Bewegung geraten, das Gesamtgewicht darf ihre Nettoerfolge in Pfund nicht überschreiten, die Maximalanzahl der Objekte entspricht ihren Nettoerfolgen x2. *Erwärmung: (BW) Perfekt um sich sein Süppchen zu kochen oder wozu man sonst Temperaturen bis zu Nettoerfolge x20°C benötigt. Stufe 2: *Feintuning: (BW) Perfekt für Bastler mit groben Händen, oder um klitzekleine Dinge exakt an bestimmte Positionen zu bewegen, Nettoerfolge geben Boni auf weitere Proben im Umgang mit Kleinstteilen. *Haarriss: (BW) Machen sie Dinge brüchiger und reduzieren sie die Härte um ihre Nettoerfolge. *Lötzinn: (BW) Für jeden ohne Asbesthaut eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung, wenn die Waffe in der Hand anfängt zu glühen. Kann aber auch einfach zum Löten benutzt werden. Ihre Nettoerfolge/2 geben den Schaden an, der vom heiszen Metall ausgeht, sollte man dumm genug sein es zu berühren. Stufe 3: *Magnetismus: (BW) Seien sie richtig anziehend... oder das nächstbeste metallene Objekt. Ihre Nettoerfolge x10 bestimmen sowohl die Reichweite als auch das maximale Gewicht in Kilogramm der Einzelobjekte die angezogen werden können. Manipulieren sie sich nie selbst so auf einem Schrottplatz... oder in einer Messerfabrik. Ihre Nettoerfolge geben die ST der Zugkraft an, falls jemand dagegen agieren will. *Rohrkrepierer: (BW) Lösen sie automatisch einen Patzer der kritischen Art aus (2 auf der Patzertabelle). Dem Ziel steht ein Rettungs-GL-Wurf gegen ihre Nettoerfolge zu. Jeder GL-Nettoerfolg hebt den Wert in der Patzertabelle um +1. *Fata Morgana: (BW) hält BW x2 KR Täuschen sie ihre Feinde durch verschwommene Illusionen. Um diese zu durchschauen würfelt das Ziel WA gegen ihre Nettoerfolge. Auch Technik lässt sich davon täuschen, nur VATS leider nicht. Sufe 4: * Karaokonnade: (AU) wirkt solange wie es aufrechterhalten wird, maximal AU in KR Halten sie den Ton und stören sie alle Signale im Umkreis von Nettoerfolgen x10 Metern. Jedwede Technik mit Signalgebern (Zielcomputer, VATS, automatische Geschütze, Notfunkbarken...) schafft es nicht einen effektiven Rückkoppler zu finden und versagt somit den Dienst. * Disharmonie: (AU) Wer schon einmal das extraterrestrische Todeslied der Zetazianer gehört hat weisz, was es bedeutet Mitleid mit einem sterbenden Wesen zu haben. Stimmen sie das schmerzverzerrte Todeslied der kleinen grünen Männchen an (nein, ich meine keine beinamputierten Supermutanten) und mit etwas Würfelglück lassen ihre Feinde sie in Ruhe. Hierzu würfeln ihre Kontrahenten auf IN gegen ihre Nettoerfolge. Das Lied muss aufrechterhalten werden (maximal Nettoerfolge in KR). Greifen sie während dieser Zeit eines ihrer beeinflussten Ziele an so verfliegt der Drang sie in Ruhe zu lassen und sie werden wieder Opfer ihrer Angriffe. Stufe 5: * Impuls: (AU) Stoszen sie einen gezielten Schrei aus und senden sie somit genau EIN elektronisches Gerät in bis zu Nettoerfolgen x5 Metern Entfernung ins Reich der verlorenen Datenträume. Das Gerät ist bis zur nächsten Reparatur unbrauchbar. * Kakophonie: (AU) hält AU x2 KR Pflanzen reagierten schon immer empfindlich auf ihre Umwelt. Meine Oma hat ihnen immer etwas vorgesungen damit sie so schön blühen. Mit einer Kakophonie jedoch können sie dieses Mistgestrüpp mal so richtig auf Touren bringen und den Frühling herbeirufen, damit die Bäume ausschlagen. Alle Pflanzen im Zielgebiet erreichen das höchste Masz an Aggressivität gegen andere Lebewesen im Wirkungsbereich und greifen unbarmherzig alles an was sich bewegt (die wilden Bewegungen könnten aber auch von den vielen negativen Schwingungen in der Luft herrühren...wer weisz...). Der Wirkungsbereich darf maximal AU x10 Meter entfernt sein. * Songs of Anarchy: (AU) Here I am! Fuck you like American! ...so oder so ähnlich stürmten schon die alten Ahnen in die Schlacht und bezwangen ihre Feinde alleine durch ihre schiere Massenintonation alter Kriegslieder gegen diktatorisch-anarchistische Länder wie Europa oder China. Und nun können auch sie Teil dieser glorreichen Ahnenreihe anmutiger Kriegsbarden werden, indem sie das kommunistische Regime einfach in Grund und Boden singen! Erheben sie ihre Stimme, demoralisieren sie ihre Feinde und bringen sie den Kampf zu Ende noch bevor er richtig begonnen hat. Falls ihren Feinden kein Wurf auf WA gegen ihre Nettoerfolge gelingt strecken diese einfach die Waffen und suchen das Weite. SO zweifelt man Führung an! Stufe 6: * Fat Lady: (AU) Man kennt es aus jedem Opernhaus, die Show ist erst vorbei, wenn die fette Frau gesungen hat. Wenn sie diese Manipulation anstimmen können sie sich eines spektakulären Bühnenabgangs bedienen! Schmettern sie ein fette Arie aus voller Kehle und versetzen sie die Luft in solch ungeahnte Schwingungen, dass sie schlagartig beginnt ihre molekularen Strukturen zu teilen und Feuer zu fangen. Ähnlich ihrem namensfetten, kleinen Bruder wird alles im Zielgebiet (Sichtbereich bis Nettoerfolge x10 Meter) Opfer einer quasi-thermonuklearen Verwüstung (Schaden in Höhe von Nettoerfolgen x3 HS -> H und S Rüstung helfen aufaddiert dagegen). Allerdings ist die Wucht so enorm, dass der Anwender, alle Umstehenden nicht im Wirkungsbereich befindlichen (bis maximal Nettoerfolgen x2 in Metern) und Überlebende im Wirkungsbereich von den Beinen gehoben werden, als hätten sie einen Patzer Würfelwurf 4 erlitten. Umstehende in voller Deckung mit mindestens Härte 6 (Ziegelmauer) erhalten keinen Patzer. Der Anwender erleidet auszerdem Nettoerfolge/2 H-Schaden, dem er normal widerstehen darf. * Kriegstrommelfäller: (AU) Lassen sie die Ohren klingeln bis sie bluten und das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Im Umkreis von Nettoerfolgen in Metern erleiden alle Höhrer ihres indianischen Kriegsschreis ernsthafte Schäden in Höhe ihrer Nettoerfolge im Mittelohr, welche mit einer WA-Probe reduziert werden können. Erreichen ihre Zuhöhrer mindestens die Hälfte ihrer Nettoerfolge (aufgerundet) gehen sie nicht zu Boden, andernfalls erhalten sie einen Patzer Würfelwurf 5. * Schock-Doktrin: (AU) Falls sie ihre Ziele lieber wie zappelnde Schaufensterpuppen in der Gegend stehen lassen wollen, probieren sie doch mal mit ihrer Stimme ihr Nervensystem anzugreifen um ihre Muskeln zu harten Bündeln zu verkrampfen... am besten alle gleichzeitig. Mithilfe ihrer Nettoerfolge können sie eine entsprechende Anzahl Gegner für eine entsprechende Anzahl KR in ihrem Sichtbereich so richtig schön schocken ohne ihnen Schaden zuzufügen. Ein gegnerischer Wurf auf ST ermittelt wie effektiv sie wirklich sind, da jeder deren Erfolge einen der ihren bei der Berechnung der Dauer verringert. Stufe 7: * Fuuusion!: (WA) Erinnern sie sich noch an die guten alten Zeiten, als Supermutanten in Herden über sie hergefallen sind und Zentauren ihren giftigen Speichel nach ihnen gespien haben? TADA! Welcome back, creepy horror time. Doch diesesmal bauen sie sich ihre eigenen Monsterviecher selbst! Man nehme mindestens 2 Lebewesen des Ödlands, bestäube sie mit etwas Feenglanz (oder falls gerade keine Fee zur Hand ist tut es auch radioaktiver Fallout ^^) und haue kräftig mit seinem magischen Ring darauf, um dem Ganzen sein Siegel aufzudrücken! Plop, etwas vollkommen abartiges Widernatürliches wurde erschaffen, aber mal ehrlich, wen interessiert das schon im Ödland?! Je nachdem wie sie es geschafft haben, die mindestens 2 Lebewesen zusammen für 10 minus Nettoerfolge KR (mindestens 1 KR) im Blick zu behalten, wird die neue Kreatur ihnen gegenüber entweder feindlich oder neutral eingestellt sein. Behandeln sie diese gut, wird sie alsbald zu einem treuen, abartigen Begleiter... oder sie versucht sie einfach zu fressen. Intelligente Lebewesen werden ohne ihre vorherige Zustimmung ihnen gegenüber immer feindlich eingestellt sein. Anmerkung des Bekloppten am anderen Ende des Würfeltischs: Da es eine Unzahl an Kombinationen gibt lege ich spieltechnische Werte vertrauensvoll in die Hände des Meisters und lächeln mir heimlich einen rein, da ich dann mit dem Unfug nichts mehr am Hut habe. Ätsch! * Spaltung: (WA) Richtig, es handelt sich um Kernspaltung. Sie haben das Thema dieses Spiels erfasst. Mit dieser Manipulation können sie ein Einzelob- oder -subjekt in seine atomaren Bestandteile zerlegen. Sie richten Nettoerfolge x2 TP an, gegen die nur mittels natürlicher Widerstandskraft (S) contra geboten wird (automatischer Wert, kein Würfelwurf erforderlich). Alle übrigbehaltenen Nettoerfolge werden auf dem Strahlungsbarometer notiert bzw. von der Härte abgezogen. Ist 10 (oder bei einem Objekt 0) erreicht zerfällt es zu atomaren Staub.